Botting Terminology
API Application Programming Interface is an interface implemented by a software program that enables it to interact with other software. Allows our scripts to work with the client. JDK To develop Java applications and applets, you need the Java Development Kit which includes the JRE (Java Runtime Environment) and allows us to compile the scripts we use in the client. Java A programming language used to code the Runedev client and almost everything in it. Script Lines of java coding that are written to control various aspects of the game and perform what you see on your screen such as cutting a tree. Antiban Various lines of code that do randomized tasks in the script to reduce your chance of a ban. These include stat checking, camera rotations, and random mouse movements. Bot Botting means to use a script to play RuneScape for you. When the client is not working, you do not say "Oh no! The bot is messed up!" You say the client is messed up. Also, if you're woodcutting and the mouse goes and clicks teleport to varrock, the bot is not messed up, the script is. GUI Graphical User Interface basically is a window that pops up when you start a script or is in the script selector of the client itself. It is where you choose the options prior to starting the script. For example, the option to choose what ore to mine would be in the GUI. Paint The paint is the stats and time run and all the information like time to level that show on your screen when the script begins. These can have various information shown. Jar A .jar file is an archive for java class files. It puts them all into one file, in this case a jar, which you can double click and run. For example, our client is a .jar and it has many .class files in it. .class Class files are files that are made when a java file is compiled. These CAN be malicious therefore it is always recommended to download a script in its original java format. Ventrilo Ventrilo, often called Vent, is a program used to talk to other people. IRC Internet Relay Chat is an internet messenger like Windows Live Messenger or AOL Instant Messenger and it is used to send text based messages to others. .bat A batch file is a text file containing a series of commands that a program in an operating system reads. We run a batch file to compile our scripts, and for windows users, the DOS/Command Prompt reads it and interprets it. Debugging Debugging is a process of finding and reducing the number of bugs, in a computer program making it behave as expected. Developers debug the client to reduce the errors and malfunctions it has. Script writers debug through trial and error in order to make their script flawless. Debugging is a tedious and arduous task, simply because it is very difficult to isolate and eliminate bugs that do not have a stack trace on them. Hooks Hooks are codes written that "listen" to the RuneScape client and are used to manipulate and work with the client. These are what make it possible for us to bot and without them we would be nowhere. Jagex occasionally changes minor parts of this which are hard to track and are usually the reason for the client to become outdated. These occur when Jagex releases a new update to the game. Break Handler A script implemented into the client that automatically takes breaks at random times. LoginBot: After the break handler logs you out, it is the loginbot's job to log the account in after a random time. Screenshot A screenshot is a picture taken of your current screen. For runedev, it takes a picture of your client window not the whole screen. Censored blocks your username and stats by the minimap while Uncensored does not block anything. NPC Non player character is any player in the game that is not human and you can talk to or interact with. ID When we say ID on the forums, it means the Identification number associated with items, objects, or NPC's. Every single item has an ID, but sometimes Jagex changes these which causes some scripts or anti-randoms to malfunction. BCEL BCEL provides a simple library that exposes the internal components of a given Java class through its API as objects which expose operations for modifying the binary bytecode, as well as generating new bytecode (via injection of new code into the existing code, or through generation of new classes altogether.) If you didn't understand this, don't worry. We use a BCEL updater to read and expose the coding in the RuneScape client so that we can inject our hooks in it and start using our methods with the client. Interface The interfaces in the game are the different areas you click. When you open the bank, it is the banking interface, but then each button and slot in the bank is it's own interface. These are found by using the Interface Explorer script but it is a very daunting task. Failsafe Failsafes are implemented in scripts to constantly check for errors and either correct them or fix them and stop the script from malfunctioning by either logging you out or resetting itsself. These keep you from getting banned and vary from script to script but not all scripts have these failsafes. They are not things you just add. They must be written by a script writer for a specific skill. AIO AIO stands for all in one which means literally what it says. These are for scripts that can do almost anything of a particular script. An AIO Woodcutter for example, can cut any tree at any location for the most part.